1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a facsimile communication function (FAX modem IC card unit) and an energy saving function (suspend-state mode) and capable of being driven with a battery.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional notebook personal computer capable of being driven with a battery and having a facsimile communication function (FAX modem IC card unit) and an energy saving function (suspend-state mode) is available.
When the system of this personal computer set in a suspend state is to perform facsimile reception in automatic call reception, the personal computer detects a ring signal from a communication line and is resumed. The personal computer then disables the energy saving function and powers on the entire system, thereby performing a receiving operation.
When the system of this personal computer is to transmit facsimile transmission image data at a designated time, the system detects an RTC (Real Time Clock) interrupt in its suspend state and is resumed. The personal computer then disables the energy saving function of the system and powers on the entire system, thereby performing a transmitting operation.
In the prior art described above, however, since the system is resumed to shift the operation from the suspend state to facsimile transmission/reception, and the entire system is powered on to perform the transmitting/receiving operation, the power supply of a device (e.g., a display) unnecessary for transmission/reception is also turned on and operated. The energy saving function is wasteful.
After automatic reception/transmission, the system does not resume operation of the energy saving mode, that is, does not shift to the suspend-state mode, until no operator input has been detected continuously for a predetermined period of time, even though the system has detected that the system is in a state in which the operator is not using the personal computer. Accordingly, even though nobody is using the personal computer, the entire system is powered on for a predetermined period of time thus wasting power.